A Long Waited Vengance
by Dragon161
Summary: This is just my second fic. It wouldn't kill to just read inside. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

OK.........heres my second fanfic, i'm not the best writer in the world yet...so don't hurt me. heres some thing to know, this is during the second tag tournment, also Hwoarang has a younger brother, and now ya know so read. *_*  
  
Tekken isn't mine, but these characters are:  
1. Akina  
2. Kaikou (originally my friend's)  
3. Master Long  
4. Jiro  
  
Ok now read!!!!   
  
  
  
  
*Hong Kong, China*  
  
" Akina what's wrong ? " No answer.   
" Akina ? " Still no answer.  
" Aki, hello....are you ok ? "  
" Huh? oh sorry kaikou " she said dazed from her thoughts.  
" Are you ok, you seem to be somewhere else " her friend said looking worried.  
" I'm fine really, I was just thinking about the 3rd tournment thats all."  
Kaikou stared at her friend weridly. * Why is she thinking about the 3rd tournment, that was like three years ago.*  
" Kaikou...hmmmm.....seems I'm not the only one somewhere else ", Akina laughed.  
" Hey leave me alone ", Kaikou yelled smiling. The two girls began to play fight, little did they know a creature prepares his return.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* Tokyo, Japan Mishima Mansion *  
" Sir the inivitations are set and ready to be sent off," a well dressed officer said.  
" good, have them sent by tomorrow, I want every fighter there at the next tag tournment, you may leave."  
The officer bowed and walked out the room. * This will be interesting*.  
  
The fighters of recent tournments before recieved their inivitations. There will be a meeting next week monday.  
  
(A.N. to let ya know.........I don't know what happens to kazyua in the end of the 4th tournment, but he got his)  
  
* Else where in Japan*  
" So another tag tournment, sounds like fun", laughed a certain red-head *(plz tell me some of you know who it is)  
" I wonder if Kazama will be there,' the red- head said walking towards the park.  
  
* Park*  
" Akina, why did you make us come here, its just a waste," Kaikou complained.  
" I want to find Ling Xaioyu"  
" Why look for her?" Kaikou questioned.  
" I want her to help us train, her mentor Wang used to know master Long."  
Kaikou stopped walking. " Why didn't you tell me they knew each other?"  
Akina looked at her friend. " K.K. , I never saw it as anything important," she said.  
" Wait, why are we traing?"  
" because I want to prepare for something, its best you train too."  
Kaikou wondered what could have her friend so up tight.  
" Aki, you want to tell me something," kaikou said.  
" Not today Kaikou, I'll tell you some other time." She looked lost as she walked on, never looking back.  
  
* Near the park enterance*  
" Hwoarang", someone yelled from inside the park. The figure began to run towards him. Hwoarang stared at the new comer. * How the hell does this guy know me *. When the person came into view, a shock expression crosses Hwoarang's face. * No, how, where..* questions bounced through his mind.  
" Hey there big bro, what's a matter, don't you remember your lil brother?" the boy said.  
  
A.N. What!? Hwoarang got a lil brother..o dear......sorry to make this short, but i'll be sure to update soon. See ya next chapter. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok peoples....heres the next chapter to my second fic. Hope you'll all like it.  
PLz review !!!!  
  
Also Tekken isn't mine ! ! !  
Hwoarang gianed back his compsure. " Well Jiro, I thought of seeing you again," he said arms crossed.   
" Well I'm here, and you're gonna explain me why ya left, oh and you're in some deep shit with the military," the younger red head stated.  
" First of all, I don't give a damn about the army and second....I'm not telling you shit of why I left, so bug off." Hwoarang began to walk away into the park. Jiro stared down his brother.  
" So I take it you don't want me as your tag partner?" Hwoarang stop.  
He closed his eyes and smiled. " And how did you found out about the tournment, " he ask coolly. Jiro didn't answer. Hwoarang sighed and went back walking deeper into the park. * That brother of mine can be something else.....damn little bastard*.  
  
* Akina and Kaikou*  
  



End file.
